One problem encountered is the positioning of the cartridge in the device and the closing of the latter around the cartridge to perform the brewing process. The cartridge usually has to be positioned by the user on a cartridge support or in a housing, then the device is closed manually or automatically around the cartridge.
It is important to correctly position the cartridge so that the device closes correctly around the latter and a good seal is thus achieved to ensure good conditions of extraction. Bad positioning may damage the cartridge, and thus affect the conditions of extraction. The loading of the cartridge must also be easy, without trial and error as to the correct position of the cartridge in the device. The loading must also be as rapid as possible and not require excessive manipulations. Hence, devices exist that propose the insertion of the cartridge in a vertical plane and the movement of the extraction or infusion parts along a horizontal plane around the cartridge. Such systems have the advantages of allowing a loading from the top piggy-bank fashion, and makes for rapid loading. The positioning of the cartridge is then taken over by the movement of a movable part that pushes the cartridge against another part such as a water heater. However, these devices are complex to produce and are not suitable for low-cost and therefore entry-level coffee machines for the consumer market. They are therefore usually intended for the business market such as restaurants, bars or communities. For example, patent application WO 98/47418 relates to a device for the extraction of pre-measured inserts in which the inserts are inserted vertically and are extracted horizontally. The disadvantage of this device is that it comprises two movable parts for the extraction, which makes the mechanical principle more complicated.
WO 2005/004683 relates to a cartridge brewing device comprising: a first part; a second part that can be moved relative to the first part; a housing for the cartridge and defining, in a closed position of the movable part against the fixed part, an extraction position of the cartridge along an axis in said housing; an insertion and positioning part comprising means for guiding the cartridge arranged so as to insert the cartridge by gravity and position such cartridge in an intermediate position; a drink pouring system; and the second movable part is so arranged and constructed to move the cartridge from the intermediate position into the extraction position when the device is closed.
EP 1 721 553 discloses a brewing unit for coffee machines using cartridges. The unit has a front part with a beverage outlet and a rear part with a hot water inlet. The front part and the rear part are mounted in-between a pair of facing shoulder guide members. The front part is movable in-between these guide members to be urged against the rear part so as to form with the rear part a brewing chamber for accommodating a cartridge to be extracted, whereby an unoccupied volume is left in front of the front member between the guide members within the machine.
EP 1 659 547 relates to a beverage machine for making infusions, in particular, espresso coffee. The machine includes an infusion chamber within a brewing unit that has a movable front part with a return spring and a beverage outlet duct that extends through the assembly's outer housing. The movable front part cooperates with a rear part that is movable within the housing and that can be pushed against the movable front part to compress the return spring whereby the outlet duct slides through the assembly's outer housing. The cartridge is passed through the external housing to the infusion chamber via a rigid cartridge feed channel and then the cartridge is transferred into the infusion chamber by an external bushing on the movable rear part of the brewing unit which is provided with a cam-like path for moving the rear part. This arrangement involves several problems. The cartridge must be moved during the closure of the brewing chamber and this can cause blocking and it also makes the retaining means of the pod more complex. Moreover, opening and closing the brewing chamber involves simultaneously a linear displacement of the movable rear part within the housing, of the movable front part within the housing and of the outlet duct through the housing which increases the risk of hyper-guiding and jamming or improper alignment of the various parts that linearly move one relative to another. The fluid system comprises a moving assembly which makes the fluid system more complex to assemble. When upon extraction brewing unit is re-opened for removing the cartridge, pressurized water contained within the infusion chamber may project outside the housing. Furthermore, an unoccupied volume is left within the machine between the front member and the casing when the outlet duct is in its retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,190 and WO 2005/072574 disclose a coffee machine having a removable drawer for positioning a coffee can therein. The drawer can be slid horizontally into the coffee machine and lifted towards a water injection arrangement. WO 2006/023309 discloses a coffee machine with a slidable drawer for the introduction of a coffee cartridge into the machine. The drawer is movable between an open and a closed position and has two cartridge half-shells that are pivotable against each other to form a brewing chamber when the drawer is in the closed position and pivotable apart when the drawer is slid out from the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,251 discloses a coffee machine having a horizontally slidable drawer for positioning a cartridge therein. When slid into the machine, the drawer can be moved upwards towards a fixed cartridge cage for form a brewing chamber for a cartridge. EP 1 566 126 discloses a coffee machine with a vertical brewing unit for accommodating coffee pods. The brewing unit has a fixed upper part and a movable lower part for holding a pod and that can be pulled up for closing the brewing unit and let down for inserting or removing a pod.
Further brewing units are disclosed in EP 0 730 425, EP 0 862 882, EP 1 219 217, EP 1 480 540, EP 1 635 680, EP 1 669 011, EP 1 774 878, EP 1 776 026, EP 1 893 064, FR 2 424 010, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,190, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,774, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,152, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,369, US 2005/0106288, US 2006/0102008, WO 2005/002405, WO 2005/016093, WO 2006/005756, WO 2006/066626 and WO 2007/135136.
A beverage preparation machine arranged to handle ingredient cartridges of different sizes is disclosed in EP 1 208 782. Other machines handling cartridges of different sizes are disclosed in non-prepublished documents EP 12187716.1, EP 12187717.9, EP 12187718.7 and EP 12189153.5.